


Coin Flip

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Sometimes, disputes need to be settled with simple measures.





	Coin Flip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninaunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaunn/gifts).



> Josie is 100% the kind of dork to try and show off with her coin flipping I do not doubt this at all.
> 
> (The dispute is which one of them gets to spoon Josie that night now they can finally spend it together for once.)


End file.
